Kaze
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Long spring days seem to bring an abundance of wind causing the gifts of faith and love to manifest. KanakoXSanae. One-shot. This seems to follow the general outlay of the rest of the Touhou one-shots I have done. M level.


_A/N: I've been saying I will write this for a while. It's actually a late birthday gift. But I guess late is better then never. Anyway self betaed. Also, contains Lesbian relations. Not your thing? Then do not read. _

(Moriya Shrine)

Light blue skies were common around Gensokyo in spring. To one particular group of residents, it was a more favorable time. The distant running of water could be heard rolling down a well cut rock path. The snow was still thawing and turning into spring water is it made it's way into the ponds of Moryia. Indeed, spring was a more active time. And the distant sound of an argument could be heard downhill.

"Sanae, what is that racket?" Kanako asked as she tended to something inside.

"That fairy is back again." Sanae said with a bit of annoyance.

"Is she picking a fight with Suwako?" Kanako asked from a closer distance.

"I think Suwako-sama caught her freezing the lakes resident frogs again. Really, 'that fairy' is troublesome. I wish she would just melt." Sanae said feeling a bit of anger for the offense that had been launched at one of her masters.

"Sanae, I will tell you the same thing I tell Suwako." Kanako said from what seemed even closer. Sanae kept at sweeping the porch. The irritation of the interloping fairy freezing her master's beloved frogs caused Sanae to sweep more briskly. The fervor with which Sanae brushed at the planks dissipated instantly as she felt a hand touch her bare stomach.

"M-mistress." Sanae said as the broomstick hit the porch with a wooden twank. To be honest, Sanae welcomed any advances by Kanako. It was a reaffirmation of Sanae's faith by being rewarded with the feeling of a warm touch. As she was pulled backwards and into the room, Sanae's patience seemed to fray at a quickening pace. The need to be loved was quickly building in her body. The slowness of tenderness would be taking a back seat to firm shows of affection.

"The fairies will be fairies. Take them worth a grain of salt." Kanako said as she slid Sanae's sleeves off of her arms. Sanae allowed her arms to be positioned and then shuddered as Kanako traced the light tone of her forearms. The skirt went next. The light wind that circled through the room passed between Sanae's warming thighs. The flush that spread across her face darkened slightly as she felt fingers side just beneath her pantyline.

"Mistress ... please." Sanae begged as Kanako's warm hand firmly massage lower contours of her stomach. The thought of being exposed now was becoming increasingly favorable. Though if this continued for much longer, Sanae would take matters into her own hands. As Sanae felt her shirt part and then fall from her shoulders. Her patience had finally run out.

Kanako did not expect a change in roles so soon. But then Kanako remembered how short Sanae's patience was with such things. So when Kanako's skirt hit the floor and she felt Sanae's hands slide into her underwear and then grope her rear, Kanako realized that time had in fact run out. She was to be the prey weather she favored it or not.

It seemed rather quick, but in truth it had been much longer. Kanako now stood in only her underwear. And as Sanae slid her fingers inside the waist and liberated her of them as well, Kanako looked briefly outside hoping that Suwako had found something else to do or perhaps had decided to go for a walk. The sensation of something grabbing onto her bare bottom snapped her back to the matter at hand. This had been just quickly enough to see Sanae's tongue pass over her glistening flower.

Kanako's face portrayed suprise at first for the fact that somehow she did not expect that it would feel as it did. But, as Sanae kissed and lapped lightly at her with care Kanako's face relaxed. Her hands naturally rested upon Sanae's head as her back rested against the wall. The pace wasn't slow, but it wasn't to the point that Kanako felt her orgasm about to tear her senses to shreds. That was yet to come.

Sanae pulled back for a moment as she looked up at Kanako. Sanae's face turned to a warm smile as she stripped her final layer. The sight of Sanae's center momentarily caused Kanako to seem light headed. As Sanae stood, she leaned up into a deep kiss. Sanae then took Kanako's hand and placed it as it was before on her stomach and then place Kanako's other hand between her breasts.

"I can feel your heart Sanae. It's lovely." Kanako said as she allowed the lower placed hand to graze the wetness between Sanae's legs.

"Right here ... I want it here, while you hold me." Sanae said just barely above a whisper as her fingers returned Kanako's action causing her to flinch slightly.

"I also wish to be ... here." Kanako blushed madly suddenly unable to tell Sanae that she desperately wanted her inside.

"I will say it..." Sanae said with a soft smile as she rested her head aginst Kanako's chest. "Kanako, I want you inside of me."

"Hai." Kanako said with a slight smile as she pushed her fingers into Sanae's pulsing existence. Sanae, however, could not help the momentary shift of her hips as her body automatically adjusted for comfort. Sanae promptly returned the favor only in a different way as her fingers lightly pinched and rolled the blooming hard bud above Kanako's flower.

The two stimulated each other to the point of rapture. Though it was actually Sanae's orgasmic cry that pushed Kanako over the edge. The pure sound of Sanae's voice singing out always undid Kanako.

"Mistress loves me so." Sanae said as the two lay on the bare tatami.

"I did not expect you to take the initiative." Kanako said with a smile.

"I thought it would be more then it was. But it ended up being something that was worth more. I wanted to make love to you." Sanae said with a smile.

"Indeed..." Kanako said as the voice of argument once again sailed over the wind. "It seems that Suwako is still busy arguing."

"I suddenly care less about being found." Sanae said as she rested her head on Kanako's shoulder.


End file.
